Missing: In Action
by psychicchameleon
Summary: It was a simple mission. Get in, get out. Easy, until everything went wrong. There were unexpected changes. Double Agents. Mysterious,green-eyed mission partners. That is how I ended up Missing in Action.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Authors Note: This is my very first fanfic. I would really like reviews to see what I need to make better. Please keep it as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please. I love the Gallagher Girls series and think that Ally Carter is a great author! I already have the next couple chapters pretty much done so I will be able update often. Yay! Now.. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot… do I even own that? Jk. All belongs to Ally Carter!**

Cammie POV

After my last mission's success, taking down two international terrorists who had hidden a bomb underneath the Washington Memorial, the Director wanted to give me an easy mission to relax a little and take a break. A fairly simple mission, get in and get out. The agency booked me a flight to Manhattan for Thursday morning, which gave a day before Mr. and Mrs. VanThomme's party on Friday. My mission objective was to go to the party posed as Ms. Angela Reuvers, locate Anthony Willard, and intercept the information. I had a flight booked to leave New York on Saturday at 3:00. It seemed like a perfect mission. If only I knew how wrong I was.

**3 weeks earlier:**

**Manhattan: 1300 hours**

"Hello, I'm Angela; I believe I have a reservation under Reuvers."

"Yes. You will be staying in room 148. Here is your room key and I will have the bellhop deliver your bags to your room as soon as I can."

"That would be great, thank you."

One of the perks of working for the CIA, you get to go to hotels that fit your cover and the agency pays for it all. Angela Reuvers is supposed to be a multi-millionaire so why not play the part?

As I walk up to my room, I look around for anything suspicious. The VanThomme's party is being held at this hotel, another reason to stay here- so I can watch out for people before and after the party. I get to my room, and I will admit, I was completely shocked. In front of me I saw a king-sized bed, a 72" flat screen TV, and a whirlpool bathtub. In addition to that there was a giant bathroom with a radio _inside_ the shower, and a fully stocked mini fridge. I didn't care that the flipping flavored water cost $5.00; I drank the whole bottle within 30 seconds. Besides, I doubt the agency would want me dehydrated for this mission, right? I really hadn't had much time to enjoy myself when I heard a knock at the door. Before I could react a pair of arms had grabbed me and I slowly started fading into darkness.

I woke up with my arms tied to a chair and a man with bright, green eyes watching TV next to me. I could tell from the clock that it was now 3:00 and I had been out for exactly 22 minutes and 34 seconds. Jerk Face must've seen me move because he turned the TV off and moved his chair in front of mine.

"Who do you work for?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Green Eyes." (I decided against Jerk Face, I figured I didn't want to necessarily get on the bad side of a potential terrorist.)

"You could, but I asked you first, and last time I checked you're tied to a chair," he replied with a smirk.

"I work for the CIA." I know it was a dumb thing to tell him the truth, but I feel like I recognize him from a case file, something about him saving a little girl from a terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan. I don't know about you but that doesn't scream "I'm evil" to me. And I was tied to a chair, an uncomfortable chair at that. He responded by saying:

"Show me an ID."

I gave him my ID with my name, codename, and agent number. Again, stupid move Cammie. What if he _was_ a terrorist? Then I was screwed. He seemed satisfied enough to untie me, which was a good sign.

About 20 minutes and 46 questions later we had a pretty good idea of what was going on. His name was Zachary, Zach for short, Goode. The CIA sent him here on the same mission as me, why they didn't tell either of us about each other is still a mystery. His cover is Mr. James Reuvers. AKA my husband.

**Manhattan: 1800 hours**

I was questioning whether or not we should go check the banquet hall again in the morning to see if explosives were put there overnight when a voice yanked me out of my thoughts.

"Are you staying in this room?" Zach asked, his face showing concern.

"Yea. Why?"

"Well, this is the room I'm supposed to stay in and, there's only one bed." I'm pretty sure the face I made right then was priceless. The agency sends us both in without telling each other, and they can't even give us two beds? When we finish this mission I am going to have a word with the director. For now I have to be mature, calm Cammie.

"Um, well we can both sleep in the big bed for tonight. We'll just stay on separate sides… and… um… yea." Come on Cammie! Use your big kid words! I swore I saw a look of shock cross Zach's face about letting him sleep in the same bed as me, but he covered it well and started smirking again.

"Am I already making you speechless Gallagher Girl?" I couldn't help it. Another stupid Cammie face made its way before I could stop it.

"How do you know I went to Gallagher?"

"Spy" He said while pointing to himself. Does this kid get any cockier? When we get back I am should introduce him to Bex and we'll see who the cocky one is then.

"Well, I'm impressed _Blackthorne Boy._" Now it was his turn to be confused. Go Cammie, way ot not look absolutely stupid for once! No one without a level 12 clearance was supposed to know about Gallagher or Blackthorne. I actually didn't even know he went to Blackthorne, but that's where he probably found out about Gallagher.

"We should probably go to bed soon, it's going to be a long day tomorrow", says Zach. He's right, it's almost 11, we have to wake up a 5:30 tomorrow to finish planning and give the banquet hall one more sweep through to make sure everything's ready for tonight. And I still have to get a dress.

"Ok, I'm going to go change in the bathroom and you can change out here."

"Whatever you say, Gallagher Girl." He, you guessed it, smirked. I hurry into the bathroom and change into my pajamas. When I walk out Zach's already done changing into his sweats and T-shirt. I walk over to my side of the bed, quickly build a wall of pillows between me and Zach, and lay down. I see a smile of amusement on Zach's face.

"At least I didn't make you sleep on the floor", I say. He hops onto his side and turns out the lamp.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl."

"Goodnight Blackthorne Boy."

**Sooo… Tell me what you think! I would really appreciate reviews! If you have some ideas for the story you can PM me and I'll try and put them in! 5 reviews and I put up another chapter!**


	2. Planning, Coffee, and Compliments

**Author's note: I got 5 reviews! I thought I only had 2 reviews, but I was gonna post another chapter anyway and when I logged on I saw I had 7 reviews! Shoutouts to: msewester, Katt123,purplebutterfly12,GenuineQT, IamMe03, luna, (My very first reviewer! :) You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter. There isn't much action, mostly just planning and Zach and Cammie getting to know each other better. Slight Zammie in this chapter but a lot more in the next few after this. I'll post again tomorrow or maybe even later tonight. Anyway- here's chapter 2!**

**Manhattan: 0200 hours**

I woke up to someone screaming. If you're a spy and you hear your mission partner screaming you usually assume the worst. That's what I did, until I realized the screaming was coming from right next to me. I looked over the GIANT mound of pillows to see Cammie kicking and screaming with tears sliding down her face. I gently shook her awake. When she finally woke up she looked at me and started sobbing. I have to say I was a little offended, I mean, do I really look that scary? I asked her what was wrong and she just got some faraway look in her eyes. I gave her a light hug (which was really hard to do with the aforementioned mound of pillows) and told her to try and get some sleep.

"If you need me I'll be right here. Okay?"

"Okay. Oh, and Zach?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime Gallagher Girl."

**Manhattan: 0500**

I was up and out of bed as soon as the alarm went off. Cammie, however, did not wake up so easily. She didn't even seem startled by the alarm, it's like she just doesn't even hear it. I decided to take matters into my own hands and went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of water. I then proceeded to walk over to Cammie and dump it on her head. That got her attention. She shot up out of bed screaming profanities in Farsi. She looked at me and I could literally see the steam coming out of her ears. This is not the same innocent little girl from last night. To prove my theory Cammie came running up to me and punched me in the gut. Hard. She looked at the clock, glared at me, and muttered something about having to get ready. Twenty minutes later Cammie walked out of the bathroom.

"We should probably get going", I say.

"Fine." I think she was still upset about me dumping water on her head. I wouldn't have had to if she would've just woken up on time.

"Wait! Before we leave I have to give you something." I tossed her a black velvet box. Inside was her fake wedding ring. She put it on and I swear the thing must've cost at least a million dollars. She fiddled with it before putting it on; I'm guessing she's not used to wearing a wedding ring. I know that my simple gold band felt extremely heavy on my hand.

We take the elevator down to the lobby. At floor 15 an elderly woman steps on. When she sees us and our wedding bands she smiles.

"How long have you two been married?" I grab Cammie's hand and try and act the part.

"3 weeks." I reply with an answer straight from my cover. I see that Cammie is trying her best to smile genuinely, but I can tell she feels a little bit awkward. The lady seems satisfied and gets off at the next floor. When we get to the main floor I realize that I'm still holding Cammie's hand. I can tell she notices too because we both awkwardly drop hands and I can see the blush creep onto her cheeks. I smirk at her awkwardness about it and when she notices it she punches me in the gut. Again.

"Geez Gallagher Girl. You know for a girl you can hit… decent. This earns me another punch in the gut. It was worth it to see her all angry and annoyed.

Cammie POV:

I'm back everyone! Sorry about… him. Back to the story!

We give the banquet hall one last check for explosives or any other suspicious objects. After finding nothing we headed downtown to find a dress for me. This was going to be fun (note the sarcasm.) I'm not really a shopping person, there are too many people and when you put on stuff that MACEY MCHENRY picks out you usually stand out. Not good for a chameleon. Whenever I go shopping it is usually because I am being dragged by Macey and/or Bex. I drag Zach through at least 4 stores before I find a dress that I will actually wear. I take it to the dressing room and slip it on. It is green floor-length dress with straps that go all across my back.

"You look… really really good Cammie." I was shocked. Zach Goode; my smirking, green-eyed mysterious mission partner had given me an actual compliment. I decided to buy the dress.

With time to kill we decided to go to a cute little café downtown. Zach went up and ordered us both coffee while I sat down in a little booth. He came and sat next to me and for a while we just kind of awkwardly sat there, not really saying anything.

"So Gallagher Girl, you been on any fun missions lately? I bet you can't top mine." He said smugly.

"Oh yeah? 2 weeks ago my friend Bex and I went to infiltrate a Russian terrorist organization."

"Well, that does sound pretty cool, but _last_ week, my friend Grant and had to diffuse a bomb in an oil field."

"So? What's so cool about that?"

" It was a Nitrolanger 400." He replied, a smirk on his lips.

"Well, Bex and I, managed to get into the HQ of the organization and disable their controls in 3 minutes and 46 seconds."

"Ooh, that's better than _average _I guess. I haven't even told you about my mission in Antarctica."

"What, did you have to stop penguins from taking over?"

This is how the rest of the time went on, us trying to see who had the coolest mission. I felt really comfortable talking with him. It's like we've known each other for years but in reality it's been a day and a half. We walked out of the café 3 hours later. By the time we got to the hotel we had an hour to get ready. We both took showers and then I slipped into my dress. I had a knife strapped to one thigh and a gun strapped to the other. I also hid Napotine patches, laser lip-gloss, and Cherry Chapstick (no lasers in this one, thank goodness) in my small purse. I tied my hair up in a tight twist with two chopsticks in it, one containing a GPS and the other was a radiation detector. Inside my gold sparkly earrings was a comms unit and in my necklace was a camera. I was ready to go. Zach had finished before me and was currently watching Spongebob on the TV.

"Spongebob? Really?"

"Hey, I don't judge your television choices. Plus, Spongebob helps me to relax and not be so nervous."

"The Zachary Goode gets nervous? Are we talking about the same person here? I thought you just smirked at everything."

"You know you love my smirk, and Gallagher Girl I think we should get going. We have 5 minutes until the party starts."

"Alright. Do you have your comms unit?"

"Who do you think I am? Wait, let me finish that for you: spy." He can be so annoying sometimes.

"I was just checking, come on let's go."

"As we step into the elevator he seems to take in my outfit."

"You don't look hideous." Gee, thanks.

"Thanks?"

"I'm just kidding Gallagher Girl, you couldn't look hideous if you tried. You look really pretty." I'm pretty sure my jaw drops at least a foot.

"Come on Cammie, I can give a compliment every once in a while. You might want to shut your mouth you're going to catch flies." He smirks at me. I finally recover enough to actually say something to him.

"You don't look too bad yourself Blacthorne Boy." He grabs my hand and I look up to him in surprise but he just points to the little screen on the elevator which now reads "Level 1".

"You ready?" I nod my head.

"Goode, then let's go."

**Sooo... Like it, Love it? Hate it? Write a review, PM me, tell me how I'm doing so I can make the story better. My reviews help me to think and channel my inner writing-ness. Next Chapter will be the mission and there should be more Zammie too. 7 more reviews and I put up Chapter 3!**

**-Psychic_Chameleon**


	3. Captured

**Author's Note: It's a shorter chapter, but I got Chapter 3 up. I hope you guys like it! This is the mission... There is Zammie more towards the end!**

**Manhattan: Banquet Hall: 1800 hours**

Some of the dresses in the room must've cost at least a couple thousand dollars. I was looking for Anthony Willard when Zach nudged my shoulder and turned me so I was looking right in his direction. We would have to dance and talk with other people at the party first so that we didn't look suspicious. After a long hour of talking politely to everyone who came up to us, Zach led me out onto the dance floor. I had learned how to dance at Gallagher and it seemed that Zach was doing pretty well too. We were flying out on the dance floor. I was beginning to forget about the mission when Anthony Willard himself tapped Zach on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"Be my guest." Zach smiled, but I could see him tense up a little bit.

We danced for about 5 minutes when he said that we should go somewhere more "private". I briefly glanced Zach's way, as if telling him to follow me. He let me upstairs to his hotel room.

"Well, would you like the information."

"Yes, I do believe that is what I came here for", I said impatiently. I wanted to get out of here, this guy was kind of a creep.

"I don't give information out for free you know. If you were a man I would charge you a lot of money, or perhaps a collateral. Since you are a woman, and a very beautiful one at that there are other methods of payment…" he trailed off but I knew what he was implying. At that moment he came and tried to get close to me but I used his momentum and flipped him on his back. I used my comms to talk to Zach and within seconds he was there with a Napotine patch and Willard was out cold.

We tied him up and were about to climb up the fire escape to drag him up to our room for interrogation when men in black started rushing in out of nowhere. Zach and I fought our way through a lot of them, but they just kept coming and we were too outnumbered. I remember seeing Zach bloodied and bruised rushing towards me when everything faded to black.

I woke up in a cell with Zach on my other side. I looked at him, he had cuts and bruises all over and I'm pretty sure we both had concussions. I knew that I shouldn't let him sleep with a concussion so I tried to shake him awake. After about 3 minutes and 23 seconds he opened his eyes.

"Gallagher Girl? Where are we?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure we were kidnapped. I need you to stay awake because I'm pretty sure you have a concussion."

"I remember now, we were fighting and then more and more men kept coming. Then one pulled out a gun and pointed it to your head. I ran towards you right as he shot, and I think that's how I got this", he said pointing to a large bullet wound that I somehow missed. He took a bullet for me?

"You took a bullet for me?"

"Yeah, even though we've only known each other for 2 days, you're the closest thing I have to family."

"What about your parents?"

"They… they died on a mission 4 years ago." I felt bad for him, and yet I felt more connected to him.

"My dad died on a mission too. They couldn't recover the body and he was MIA for 3 years. My mon went off on a mission to find him and no one has heard from her since. They found his body last year and finally declared him KIA." I didn't realize I was crying until Zach took me in his arms and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Zach?"

"Yea."

"I feel like you're my best friend. I trust you with my life. You're the closest thing I have to family too." He lightly kissed the top of my head, and just for that second, everything was alright. We both just sat there for a while, no one saying a word.

"What do you think they want from us?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

**Can we get 7 more reviews? 15 total? I appreciate all reviews and they might help to get another Chapter faster! :)**


	4. Absolute Torture

**A/N hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was in the car for like 8 hours without WiFi. Horrible, I know. I'm also currently working on another story called: Best Friends, Until the Very End and trying to update that. This chapter is pretty short for me but right now it's all i got. So.. Here it is!**

Cammie POV:

The only thing worse than being captured by a terrorist organization and not knowing what they are you going to do to you, is waiting to see what they are going to do to someone else. It was absolute agony waiting there, helpless and not being able to be there for Zach. After what felt like days but was actually 1 hour and 53 minutes, they threw Zach back into the cell. In addition to his bullet wound on his leg he now had a large gash on his cheek and bruises on his arms.

"Does anything feel broken?" I ask softly. He nodded and pointed to his left arm. I felt it and sure enough it was broken. Every time I heard him whimper my heart broke a little. The next day they came for me. As the guard took me I could see a look of agony cross Zach's face. They were torturing me and at the same time torturing Zach. I was led into a bright room with white walls and floors. There was a single chair in the room with a table next to it full of knives, bats, clubs, thorns, and every torture device you could imagine. I was strapped into the chair and then the goons left the room. I was made to wait there for another 10 minutes before my assailant came in.

"Hello Cameron." he spat.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"How are your parents doing? You know, its a shame people keep leading you to believe your mother is still alive." It took all my willpower to not scream at him that she was alive. It was just part of the emotional torture. He asked questions that even when I didn't answer he knew the answer to. I was honestly scared that he knew so much about me that was supposed to be classified. He took the bat and hit me with it eight times and then cut the word fear into my arm before releasing me. When I got back to the cell I had ten bruises and many gashes. Zach seemed really scared for me.

"It should've been me, not you."

"It's not your fault Zach. There was nothing you could do."

Throughout the next 2 weeks they would come in regularly, sometimes taking Zach, sometimes taking me. They weren't even really interrogating us for any classified information, only asking questions about our families that you could easily find online or from non-classified sources. As the days went on, the surer I was that these people didn't want information from us, they wanted to break us. They were truly terrorists, they wanted to strike fear in us and make it so the two best spies in the CIA were never the same again. They would scare the CIA by reminding them that no matter how good they were, they were never safe, even on simple missions. Anything could be better than this. Since we didn't have anything they wanted, it meant that they had no reason to not kill us. It meant that we didn't even have anything to hold against them. Worst of all it meant they were going to do everything they could to break us without even having a second thought about it.

**A/N: Okay, that was really short. I think that I may be able to post another chapter tonight still. It might be another shorter one like this though. I greatly appreciate reviews so that I can fix anything that I'm doing wrong. You don't even have to say you like it... just say something that's constructive. In other words, not saying that my story completely sucks. Enough with my little rant and I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Love you Guys! :)**

**-psychicchameleon**


	5. Nightmares, Night Terror, and Boom!

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter… I worked on it for a while and am feeling self-conscious about it. Does anyone think anything is moving too fast? If you do, tell me in a review!**

Cammie POV:

I was in a cell, but this time Zach wasn't there. I could hear muffled talking, but everything was fuzzy. There was a loud explosion, and then lots of yelling and screaming. The weird part is that I didn't feel scared, it's like I knew this was going to happen; like I even planned it. I heard running coming towards my cell and it was now that I realized that my hands weren't even properly tied to the chair. It was a slipknot and if I pulled it I was free. Things were still blurry but I swear I saw Zach Goode running to my cell.

"Cam, we did it but we have to get out of here now!" I got up out of my chair and followed him. For some reason I felt like I had known him for years. Hadn't we only met last month?

We made it out of the building with 5 seconds to spare. As I ran away from the building, there was no doubt in my mind that it was going to blow. Zach flung himself over me just as the bomb went off. I cautiously got up and saw debris all over the area that we were in. The building was history; there were only a few bricks here and there left.

"The helicopter should be here in a minute." What helicopter? Did he mean a CIA helicopter, he must've I decided. Just then a black helicopter touched ground. Everything about it looked like the CIA helicopter, but one thing was off. The shade of black, it was one shade too dark. I could tell Zach sensed it too.

"Cammie, we have to run." I nodded. They were too fast. In the next minute we were surrounded. We fought our way through a lot of them, but we were really outnumbered. Someone pulled out a gun, and shot it right at my heart, but Zach ran in front of me and took the bullet. Again.

"Zach!"

I woke up screaming.

"Cammie," Zach was shaking me. I felt relief that Zach was still alive. He was there.

"What happened?" I told him about the whole dream, from start to finish. He took me in his arms and rocked me like a little kid.

"Did your memory feel fuzzy? Like it hurt to think about it?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I had a dream like that a few days ago, it wasn't a nightmare though. You were in it and we took down a team of Japanese spies trying to get into one of the CIA buildings. I would've told you but at the time it didn't seem very important."

"Do you think…"

"That the dreams actually happened?" he finished.

"Yeah."

"I think they might've. The only question is: why can't we remember them?"

Bex POV:

I walk up to Liz. Ever since we found out that Cammie and her mission partner missed their call-ins yesterday we've been tracking her mission. Liz was the one who found out about Samuel Willard in the first place.

"Any information yet?"

"I'm getting close. Whoever took them got rid of Cammie's tracking device. I think I may be able to get into the camera feed that they missed." Her fingers started flying on the keyboard and then something popped up on the screen. I could see a very bloody and beaten man with striking green eyes. They were in a cell, but other than that we couldn't get much information from the feed. From the looks of it we needed to get them out of there. Now.

"Try and get anything you can on the location. I'll watch the feed and try to find clues."

Three long days passed before we got anything. One of the guards had their pass sticking out of their pocket when he came to take Cammie. It didn't give a location, but it gave his name. I had Liz cross-reference it with all the terrorist groups. She found a match.

"They're being held captive by a group that calls themselves Night Terror. They have bases in California, Ontario, Florida, and Mexico City. The guard was an American, so we should check the two American bases first." Liz said. "I already asked the director if he would let us go."

"And?" I ask.

"He won't."

"So, should I call Macey or do you want to?"

"Done. The private jet gets here at 8 PM tonight. Don't worry about packing, she's got everything covered." I love my best friends.

"Do we know anything about Cam's mission partner?"

"Jonas, the guy I work with, used to go to school with him. They were roommates actually. He helped me work on this project. I told him that we would bring him with, along with their other roommate Grant."

"Blackthorne Boys?"

"Uh-huh."

"We'll get those two back, if it's the last thing we do."

Zach POV:

I still couldn't shake the feeling that I'd met Cammie before. The dreams only reinforced that thought. I knew I could trust her with my life, and trust is a hard thing for a spy. I more than trust her, I think I love her. No, I know I love her. I just can't figure out if it's a brotherly love or a romantic love.

"Zach, I think my friends know where we are."

"How?"

"They didn't take my camera."

"How quickly do you think they'll be able to find us?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon. There's something more going on and we need to get out of here to find out."

"Do you think that these people have something to do with it?"

"No, I think these people just want to scare the CIA. If they wanted something, they would've interrogated us more." She was right, they basically just torture us. These guys were bad but they weren't the people we wanted.

"We need to come up with a plan." I say. She nodded, and that's when the building exploded.

**A/N: Please Review! Like I said I feel really self-conscious about this chapter. I feel like the Zammie is moving too slow, but I don't want them together-together quite yet. I think I'll be able to post another chapter tomorrow, but I will for sure if I get reviews. Please, please review! My readers are what keeps this story going! :)**

**-psychicchameleon**


	6. More To it Than Meets The Eye

**Here's a short chapter. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. Thanks for all the reviews and here's chapter 6!**

Bex POV:

Where was Grant? He was supposed to be here hours ago. The only one here was Jonas, and I can say he was a perfect match for Liz. We were all sitting on the floor of Macey McHenry's penthouse apartment. Everything was in place. Tonight at exactly 5:00 we would leave on Macey's private jet for California. We would infiltrate the base there and find out if Cammie and Zach were there. If not, we would blow up the base. Our only problem: Grant wasn't here. It was 4:45! We heard a knock at the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Grant and this is Nick, one of our old roommates from Blackthorne." I turned to Jonas.

"You didn't say you had another roommate."

"He was MIA."

"He was being held captive at the Nightmare Base in California. Zach and Cameron aren't there."

"Change of plans. We're going to the base in Florida."

"No, we're not." Said Grant.

"And why would that be?" I say, glaring at him.

His voice got softer, "Someone already blew up the base there. They were after Cammie and Zach. We don't know why, but we do know that they are being held captive by one terrorist organization, while at the same time being hidden for another."

"So, what you're saying is there's a lot more here than what meets the eye." Says Macey coming out of the shadows.

"Exactly." I felt a presence behind me. Something was not right, I could tell by the way everyone was tensing up. There was a gun, and it was being pointed at my head.

"You guys are smart. But not smart enough." And that's when chaos broke out.

**Freakishly short, I know. I'm sorry. I will update soon, I just wanted to give you guys something to hold you over. I have limited WiFi because I'm at a friend's house and only have about 20 minutes per day to work on stories. Please Review! **


	7. Black outs, Break Outs, & Double Agents

**A/N: New chapter! It's longer this time, I promise. Read and Review!**

Liz POV:

I tried my best to hold off the dozens of men that charged into the apartment. I was having a tough time with just one guard, when I looked over Bex had 5, Macey 3, Grant 5, Nick, 4, and Jonas 2. I managed to somehow get a Napotine patch on my guy when my vision went black.

Macey POV:

"Liz!" Bex yelled. We both went and knocked out the guy that held her unconscious body. Grant and Nick finished off the last few goons. We locked all the doors and windows.

"We need to get out of here, now."

"She's right. Those guys don't look like Nightmare, I think they're from the group that bombed the base in Florida." Nick chips in.

"Macey, is the jet ready to go?" Oh, Bex. I should be offended.

"Of course it's ready. I have enough supplies on there for everyone. We need to make it to the roof in 5 minutes." If these guys were as good as we think they are, there are definitely more of them in the building.

"Jonas, carry Liz. Macey and I will take the front. Grant, you and Nick follow up behind and watch for anyone else trying to sneak up on us."

"Let's move."

Zach POV:

As soon as the bomb went off I threw myself over Cammie in order to protect her from the impact and debris. When we got up, the door to our cell was blown off.

"I think fate is telling us to escape."

"Fate usually isn't this nice. We should probably run." We took off. Turns out, it's a lot easier finding your way through a building when 80% of it is blown off. I could tell Cammie was a little bit thrown off by all the dead bodies, even though they had been torturing us for months.

"Where do you think we are?" Cammie asked once we had made it outside. I look around and see a blown up license plate.

"Florida."

"Let's borrow one of these cars." I laugh at her innocence.

"You mean steal."

"Hotwire the gray car over there" She says, ignoring me. It was a decent car, and it didn't draw very much attention.

As soon as we were a good fifty miles away I slowed down to about 80. We were on the 'scenic route' (the woods) so there weren't many cops to tell us what to do. Plus, I still had my CIA badge, and that shuts cops up pretty fast.

"Where to Gallagher Girl?" she seemed lost in thought.

"If we go back to the CIA, that's the first place they are going to look for us. We need to go somewhere they don't know about."

"I know about this safe house, it's another 96 miles away from here but it's secluded."

"Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Only my friend Grant."

"Let's go there. I think we can take the highway now, we're far enough away. We might blend in better."

"Whatever you say." I immediately turned and drove right onto the highway, narrowly avoiding 3 different car accidents. Cammie was screaming next to me.

"Zach! You could've killed us! How would that look, two level 7 spies escape a terrorist organization and die from reckless driving."

"I think that would be pretty ironic, and hilarious. I'd laugh."

"You'd be dead! Dead people can't laugh." Despite our situation we both started laughing.

An hour later we arrived at the safe house. We walked up to the door, when we heard noises.

"Someone's here." Cammie peeked into the window before hurriedly running into the house.

"Cam, what are you doing?!" She just turned at me, grinned and opened the door. Six spies in ready position greeted us, one holding a metal pot in her hand. I recognized 3 of them.

"Liz, put the pot down sweetie." Cam said like she was talking to a little girl. We all stepped inside the house and locked the door behind us before saying anything else.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

Grant replies, "We were attacked and we needed to come somewhere safe. This is the first place that came to mind."

"How'd you escape from the other terrorist organization?" Cam and I glance at each other.

"You mean the one that set off the bomb?"

"Yeah."

"They must've not gotten to us in time, we ran out of the building and came straight here."

"Why do they want you guys?"

"Zach and I think we've been mission partners before. It must've been a top-secret mission, and someone erased our memories about it. We've both been having weird dreams about it though."

"Why wouldn't the director tell you about it?" Bex (not Rebecca, learned my lesson on that one) said.

"He should've" I started. Cam looks at me, "Unless he's a double agent."

The room goes silent.

**Reviews?**


	8. Safe House

**A/N: I haven't updated in a few days… sorry about that! I have 2 other stories currently in progress now too: Best Friends 'Til the Very End, and Love Story: Spy Style which started out as a one-shot and I am now continuing it. I'm going to try and update all my stories today… we'll see how that goes. This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual but not much and hopefully you'll like it! Don't forget to Review! **

**Safe House, Pennsylvania: 1900 hours**

Bex POV:

"So where do we go from here?" Nick asked. Finding out the director was a double agent was pretty big news.

"We should warn the CIA, but there's no way we can go back there. That's what they want us to do." We were in a tough situation.

"I agree. Is there any kind of cell phone or computer in here?" Liz asks.

"I have mine, but it's my personal phone so it can be traced." Liz looks at me and smiles.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" It feels good to smile. Lighten the situation.

"Of course not Lizzie," I throw the phone to her, "you and Jonas go do what you do." That moment feels so good and carefree that I am a little bit caught off-guard by Zach's next question.

"Why didn't they just kill us?"

"Who?"

"The ones who erased our memories." He's right, there's something more going on there. Cammie and Zach are supposed to be some of the best spies in the CIA, and they just let them go? It just doesn't seem right.

"I think they need us for something. In one of my dreams there was something about a secret that we had learned. Something that could destroy the CIA forever." We all sat and contemplated the situation. Liz and Jonas walked back in the room.

"We made the cell phone untraceable, and called the CIA. They said that the director was away on some kind of vacation though. They don't have any record of where he's going but they know he's been gone since Friday." That was 6 days ago. I think Cammie and Zach are right about him being a double agent. It fits.

"Have they sent anyone in to find the director?" Liz shakes her head.

"Then tell them we're on it. We need to find him and I'm sure the terrorist base won't be very far away. We need answers." I couldn't agree with Cammie more. What was really going on here?

"I think there's a lot more going on here than we can even imagine. Let's all get some sleep because we can't stay here for long." Zach says. Everyone agrees.

"So where does everyone sleep?" There are only two beds. How in the world is this supposed to work?

Zach POV:

The looks on the girls' faces are priceless. There are only 2 beds, and a couch. It doesn't take Macey long to return to her demanding self.

"Lizzie and I will take one bed and Cam and Bex will take the other. You idiots can fight over the couch. Goodnight." With that I was left with three other guys to fight over a tiny couch.

"Well seeing as I've been held hostage in a terrorist organization for the past three months I am going to be taking the couch."

"I've been MIA in another base for the same amount of time. I think I should get the couch."

"Fine. We'll do rock paper scissors." I won and promptly smirked at Nick. He just glared and laid down on the floor. As soon as my head hit the couch I was out cold.

Cammie POV:

I couldn't sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes visions of the terrorists torturing Zach while I sat there helplessly played endlessly through my head. Scenes that had been heartbreaking once now broke my heart all over again. I tried screaming, but my voice wouldn't work. My throat felt like it was caving in and there was nothing I could do to protect the people I loved. Vividly the scenes switched from Zach, to Bex, Macey, and Liz; to the entire CIA building.

It was too much. I got up out of bed and walked over to the couch where Zach was sitting, staring up at the ceiling.

"You can't sleep either?" he asked.

"Every time I close my eyes, it all comes back. The nightmare we've been through, and I can't do anything about it. Th-They tortured you and I didn't do a thing." Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"I wish I could tell you it's going to be okay," he whispered.

"I know." It's never going to be okay. That's part of what comes with being a spy, you have to live every good, safe moment to the fullest; because you never know what's going to happen in the next. That's what we did. I don't think we slept at all, we just sat there in each other's arms; and for the moment, we were safe.

**Awww. I threw in some Zammie at the end. The next chapter is going to be explosive. Literally and Figuratively. Shocking Secrets will be revealed and things will be blown up. Reviews might also help the next chapter to come faster so… you know what to do!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	9. Exploslve Parachuting

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. This chapter is a longer one… I think that's a good thing. J Like I promised, there will be explosions. All Reviews are appreciated as long as you don't tell me to fly to Antarctica so you don't have to read my writing anymore. Jk! (But really, please don't tell me that) Now on with the chapter!**

In the morning Zach and I get up from our positions on the couch to make breakfast. He grabs the 5-minute pancake mix and I get some bacon. As soon as the bacon hits the pan, Grant is at my heels.

"Mm, I think I should try the bacon to make sure it's done." I laugh and I can see Zach hold back a smile.

"Grant, I know it's not done. I just put it in the pan 47 seconds ago."

"Fine, but I'll be back." He walks over to the now empty couch and falls asleep again.

Half an hour later we set food on the table and send Grant to wake up the others. Zach takes me to the small pond out in the woods. We don't talk, because we don't need to.

I think back to last night. Something about watching each other being tortured changed things between us, because I've told him things that even Bex doesn't know. I have personally seen Zachary Goode's walls crumble to the ground. We share the same nightmares, live the same lies. His green-eyes hide pain and suffering. Those mesmerizing orbs have seen things that no person should have to see in their life, let alone before they're even 25. They say the eyes are windows to the soul, and I can't help but think about how true that is.

When I look at him, I don't see some cocky, arrogant 23 year old. I see someone who's hurt; someone who was forced to grow up well before they should've. I see someone who is trying so hard to not let someone in, for fear of being broken again. Last night he let his walls come down and I saw the real Zach Goode. He told me about his mom, who disappeared when Zach was seven. His dad searched for months, only to be greeted by a strange tape in the mail. On that tape it showed Zach's mom brutally being beaten to death. His dad was never the same again. He started getting sloppy on missions, until he was captured. No one knows where he is. As Zach told me this story he was so vulnerable, a side to Zach that I had never seen before. I realized that even Zach's mask fell sometimes. He needed to be weak, to let someone else hold him. He needed me as much as I needed him.

"What do you think they want from us?" I say quietly.

His reply is barely above a whisper, "I wish I knew."

Bex POV:

"Where is Cammie? She needs to pack," Liz said.

"Or we could pack for her," Macey gets an evil glint in her eye.

"Mace, don't hurt the poor girl." Nick says.

"Fine; but if she's not here in 5 minutes we're leaving without her," She walked to her room, "Nick! My 8 suitcases aren't going to move themselves."

"Coming, your highness." I feel bad for the kid, but this is Macey's way of saying she likes him.

15 minutes later we were all on Macey's private jet. Liz and Jonas were up front driving, and everyone else was sitting in the main area. Cammie had fallen asleep, and was currently resting her head on Zach's shoulder. I don't think she or Zach got any sleep last night. She really likes him, but I don't think she wants to admit it. He's good for her, she needs someone who can relate to her; I just wish they didn't have to relate over the horrible things they've been through. I look over and everyone is asleep but Grant.

"You okay Bex?" He snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"I want Zach to be safe as much as you want Cammie to be safe. We will take these guys down."

"I know. I have the best fiancé ever."

"Yes you do," he says before kissing me.

Liz POV:

Something was seriously not right. The meters were off, something about the gauge wasn't right. Before I knew it the right wing was sputtering flames.

"Liz, we need to bring this plane down, now." Jonas says.

"I know. We're going have to land on the water, there's no time to go back to land." He nods and starts lowering the plane. I run to the back to tell the others about the plane. Remember Liz, stay calm.

"Guys, the plane is crashing! We need to get a raft ready and… get the emergency packs… and…"

"Liz, calm down. Nick, get the raft and emergency backpack. Macey and Bex grab the clothes packs. Liz and I will grab the food bags and Zach and Nick will grab all of our spy gear." Cammie says. We all do what we're told when Jonas comes in frantically.

"Change of plans. Everyone grab a parachute because we're jumping." Shock crosses everyone's face for a split second before we grab parachutes. I feel Jonas's hand grab mine and suddenly we're falling.

Zach POV:

The plane explodes in the air. I see Cammie a few feet in front of me, but she's not moving. The water's cold and all of a sudden I feel really sleepy. Hold yourself together Zach, she needs you. I can faintly see the silhouette of a yellow raft in the distance, but they're too far away and my voice won't come out above a whisper.

*Flashback*

"Cammie!" I yell.

"There aren't enough parachutes Zach. You have to go, I'll find one." The others jump off the plane.

"Cammie, I'm not leaving you." I hear the others hit the water below us.

"Zach, this plane is going to explode!"

"I know," I grab her waist and hold her tight, "so whatever you do; don't let go!" And then we're falling.

*flash forward*

I swim toward Cammie. Her lips are turning blue, and her face is so pale.

"Cammie," I say; my voice hoarse.

"Please wake up." I do my best to shake her and she starts sputtering.

"Zach?"

"There's no time to talk right now, we have to try and make it to shore if we want to survive." I point to a shoreline that must be at least a mile away and our strength is slowly leaving our bodies.

We're getting closer, I can see it. We're so close, we'll be okay. My head starts spinning, and I'm so cold. Cammie slowly seems to lose consciousness and I try my best to not follow suit. Stay awake Zach, you can make it. I'm now fully relying on the backpack full of spy gear for flotation. I can't help it a slowly the world fades to black.

**Whoa. What's going to happen to Zach and Cammie, are they going to die of hypothermia? Where is the gang, and will they find them? What did you think of Grant and Bex being engaged? Like it, Love it? Wish my writing blew up with the plane? I have an idea… Tell me in a review! 6 reviews and I update tomorrow! AND- if you manage to include the world purple in a review I'll PM you a sneak peek!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	10. Hypothermic Conditions

**A/N: So I was looking at the Gallagher Girls Communities, and the stories in the "best of the best" categories are REALLY good(e). I hope that someday one of my stories will make it in there, but it's probably just wishful thinking. **

I woke up on the shore with the tide washing over me. I don't know how long I was out. Zach was lying face down in the water to my left.

"Zach!" his lips were PURPLE and his breathing was slow and forced. I gave him chest compressions for about a minute before giving up. I yelled for help but I knew that we were the only ones here. Macey, Bex, and Liz were nowhere to be found. Zach's face was pale, so pale. He saved me last night and there was no way I was letting him die, he means way too much to me. I tried my last option. I pressed my lips to his cold PURPLE ones and breathed life into his lungs. He didn't respond. I tried three more times before lying down on his chest and sobbing. He can't give up. He can't be dead.

"Zach, please don't die. I need you, please don't leave me. You can't leave" I felt helpless and all I could do was cry.

After what seemed like hours I felt a slight movement. It wasn't much but it was enough. I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard a voice barely above a whisper say, "Gallagher Girl?"

"Zach? How do you feel?" He smirked. Again, he finds time to smirk while he's almost dead.

"Lovely."

"Great! Now we have to find a way to get off this island." I said with mock-enthusiasm.

"Calm down Gallagher Girl. I grabbed the spy-gear; remember?"

"Where is it then?" I looked around. It wasn't here.

"I don't know I was unconscious."

"You don't know where it is?!"

"Calm down Cammie I'm sure it's here somewhere." That is how we ended up searching the tiny island for a small backpack. It wasn't what you'd picture an island to be. It could fit inside a small school gymnasium, and only had grass and 3 trees. We were done searching in 5 minutes.

"Zach; it's not here." I say.

"I can see that." He looks out on the water.

"I've got good news and bad news. Good news: I found the backpack. Bad news: It's out there." He pointed to a small dot on the northern side of the island. It would've been easy to get to it, except Mother Nature must hate us. The water was too cold to be swimming in. We had approximately 8 minutes and 34 seconds to get the backpack and get back before we died of hypothermia.

"What do we do?"

"It's our only hope of reaching the others. I'm going to get it. You stay here."

"No! I'm not just going to stay here."

"Cammie, it's too dangerous." His voice grew softer and gentler.

"I'm going with you."

"Cam, please stay here. I'll go out and come back with it and if anything goes wrong you can swim out to get me." His eyes were pleading. I knew he didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll make it back."

"Gallagher Girl, you know I can't promise that. I wish I could."

"I know, but would you please say it? Please?"

"I promise."

Bex POV:

Macey had already called Anna Fetterman for a rescue helicopter, but they couldn't send one for another day because they had to get it without the director knowing. We still don't know where Zach and Cammie were and I am getting bloody tired of sitting in this cramped raft.

I hoped Cammie and Zach made it. I can see a little spot of land a few miles from us that I hope they made it to. They wouldn't last 10 minutes in this water, let alone 6 hours. I just hope they're okay; and I can tell that everyone else on the raft hopes so too.

Cammie POV:

There was only 3 minutes left before Zach froze to death. I see him coming toward me but he's swimming slower and slower.

"Zach!" I yell. I can't take it any longer; I jump into the water and swim as fast as I can towards him. 90 seconds. I reach his limp body. 80 seconds. I grab the pack and Zach's arm and start pushing towards shore. 60 seconds. I can see the edge of the land, I'm almost there. 30 seconds. Just a few more yards. 10 seconds. I made it. I pull Zach up onto the land. He's conscious, but his lips are purple. I quickly pull the emergency blanket out of the pack and wrap it around both of us before falling into the sand.

After warming up for about 10 minutes I reach into the pack. Zach is fully conscious now and helps me find the cell phone. I dial the number to the other emergency phone and hope someone picks up.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Please, anyone, pick up!" I whisper frantically.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

I start to lose hope. Answer, please answer.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hello?" My insides jump for joy.

Macey POV:

I hear a slight buzzing sound, but just wave it off seeing as we are in the middle of the ocean. After it doesn't stop, I realize it's coming from the backpack. I dig through the backpack trying to find whatever's making the noise. I see the light from the phone at the bottom of the back, I snatch and answer.

"Hello?"

"Macey? Thank God. Zach and I are stuck on a tiny island. Where are you guys at?"

"In the raft about 5 miles from where you are. We were hoping you'd be there. Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Do you guys have food?"

"No, we lost the food pack. We were barely able to get to the phone."

"Are you guys alright?"

"I think we'll be fine. Do you guys have rescue coming?"

"Anna should be here soon. We'll get to you and we'll get home. Everything is going to be alright."

"I wish I could believe that." She whispered. I heard a scream and the line went dead. Bex must've seen that something was wrong too.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Cammie screamed, and then the line went dead… something happened." I heard the subtle vibration of the phone again. It was Cammie, but her voice wasn't the one that I heard.

"If you want them back, you'll have to find them. And trust me they'll be in two entirely different traps. Get the CIA involved, and you all die. Good luck." And he hung up.

**Ooooh… Is that a cliffy or what? And I give full rights to Batman: The Dark Night for the whole- two places thing cuz I totally got it from there. Reviews? 10 reviews and another update tomorrow.. Otherwise I'll probably update in a few days. Let me know what you think of the story!**


	11. Psychopath

**A/N: LOVED all the reviews. Let's keep 'em comin'! 1,200 words this time, do you think you can handle it? Let's find out!**

Cammie POV:

The world was fuzzy. As my eyelids fluttered open I took in my surroundings. I was alone, in a dimly lit room. Escaping would be easy if Bex and Macey could find me, but for all I know they're still out in the middle of the ocean.

Beep. Beep. 4 hours and 42 minutes. That's what the time reads on the bomb that is strapped to my chair.

Jonas POV:

Someone knows where we are. They've been tracking us. That's why the airplane went down, it was sabotaged. That's how they knew where Cammie and Zach were. That's how I know that we have no choice but to play in their sick little game.

Bex POV:

Anna and Tina were on the rescue helicopter to come get us. We told them about the call, and about Cammie and Zach. 3 hours and 12 minutes were all the time that we had now. The phone vibrated again. Macey put it on speaker so we could all hear while Liz tried tracking it.

"Hello; again! I see you've gotten out of your little… predicament. As you probably already know there is only 4 hours and 10 minutes left on the bombs. These are your instructions. Who do you wish to save?"

I was angry. Here he was threatening my best friend's life and the life of my fiancé's best friend.

"Both of them; now tell us where they are!" I yell. I can hear him chuckling on the other end.

"Ms. Baxter, or should I say future Mrs. Newman, I'm afraid I can't make it that easy." He didn't know about the engagement, did he?

"Yes, Ms. Baxter I know about your little engagement. It's a shame that it has to happen during the worst mission of your life. One of your friends is going to die, and I suggest you tell me which one; or they'll both be blown to smithereens." He has eyes on us. This is not good.

"So when we tell you the name, you'll just blow the other up?"

"No, no Ms. Sutton. That would be far too easy and painless. I'm going to drag it out. I'll tell you where one of them is. You can go rescue them. I won't give an exact location but you should be able to figure it out. If you still wish to save the other one, you will have to follow clues to reach them, and once there remember that the seat has a sensor. As soon as one stands up, the other blows sky-high. You can save one, or you can risk both of their lives trying to save them both. If you do, in fact reach the second one, the door has an automated lock system. It will unlock when you have 2 minutes to try and disable the bomb, to get them both out." This guy was a psychopath. He knew we would choose Cammie, leaving Zach's life on the line. As soon as we reached her we wouldn't be able to lead her to safety unless we wanted Zach to blow up. Unless we could disable Cammie's bomb, so she wouldn't be in danger and then we would try and get to Zach on time. I looked at the others and they nodded.

"Cammie, we'll save Cammie." I say.

"Ah, good choice Ms. Baxter. Well, I'm actually just outside of where she's at, and I'll tell you I see sand and cats. You figure it out. As for her bomb, it cannot be disabled. What a shame. Looks like you'll just have to pick one, bring Cameron home safe and sound and bear the loss of Zachary, or risk all of your lives trying to save them both. Good Luck." He was toying with us. He was definitely the leader of the organization that erased Cammie and Zach's memory. Now I know why. Killing 2 of the top agents, sure it would be sad and there would be tears. The CIA would get over it pretty quickly. Killing 8 of the top agents all in one mission would bring fear. With the director on the inside it would bring the perfect chance to bring down the entire CIA once and for all. Without the CIA, small terrorist groups could get by as well as large organizations and could possibly take over the U.S. before MI6 or anyone else could even get a chance to stop it. These guys weren't playing around; they were trying to take over.

Liz POV:

I tracked the signal to Egypt, but he had already told us he was there in his clue. I did get a better look at the exact location.

"She's under the pyramid. The Pyramid of Khufu to be exact."

"Alright. Now we have to decide who's going where."

"Macey; you, Nick, and Liz go save Cammie. Grant; you, me, and Jonas are going to find Zach, and get him out of there alive." Bex takes over and I can tell that she needs to have Cammie back safe.

"We are not letting these guys take over." Grant says.

"Guys," Macey says, "you should probably take a look at this." She handed the phone to me. There was a new text message, it read: A first date fit for a king.

"I know where we need to go," Bex whispers. "Manhattan." By now we were at the home of a millionare, and private jet owner. Macey's house.

Cammie POV:

I hear a grunt and then a swear word in Farsi. It was Zach.

"Zach! Zach, can you hear me?"

"Gallagher Girl, where are you?"

"Egypt," I say truthfully, "We only have 3 hours left on the bomb."

"What's going on?" I don't want to tell him this, but he should know what's going on.

"I'm in Egypt and you're somewhere hidden. All I know is the guy in the mask said our friends are going to choose who dies. They can save one of us, but as soon as one stands up from the chair, the other blows up." I say with tears rolling down my cheek.

"Cammie, they'll come for you."

"Zach… They can save us both, it just risks both of our lives because they only have 2 minutes to disable both bombs."

"They should just save you. My life isn't worth risking yours."

"Don't think like that, of course it is."

"I don't have anyone to live for Cam. You have your mom, and you friends."

"You have Grant, Nick, and Jonas… and me. You promised me you wouldn't die."

"Gallagher Girl…"

"You promised me Zach, you can't break your promise. I need you Zach, more than you think. You can relate to me better than even Bex can. You. Will. Not. Die."

"Okay Gallagher Girl, I promise to live for you."

"Zach? I… I think that I like you, like a lot." I manage to stammer out.

After a minute of deafening silence the tears start coming again.

"Cam…"

"It's okay, you don't have to like me back."

"Cam, I like you a lot. So much that it actually scares me. I just… the only girlfriend I ever had worked for the CIA and went rogue. She kidnapped my dad and shattered the last 2 pieces of my world. I told myself I'd never let someone in again."

"Zach, I understand. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. I think all rules need exceptions. Cam, are you willing to be my only exception?"

"I'd love to." And for the first time that day, I smiled.

**The reviews for the last chapter, were awesome! I think I even got 11 reviews. That is above and beyond the 10 that I asked for. You guys are the best. I threw in more Zammie, and in the next few chapters there should be even more. Now, can we get 12 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	12. Final Goodbyes

**A/N: I will warn you- this chapter may make you cry a little. Oh, and to all my readers, I am sooo soooo sorry! I just recently started school and now have homework in EVERY subject. I tried to update but I just didn't have time. Can you forgive me? :( I am hoping to put up another chapter later this week. Oh, and I have a question. Should I put Zach's mom in this? You can tell me in a review after you read this brand-new chapter!**

Bex POV:

"Guys, Zach is somewhere in the hotel where he and Cammie stayed at the beginning of this mission. Jonas, I need you to find out which hotel it was." Jonas's fingers started typing away on his mini laptop while we flew in a jet courtesy of Macey McHenry.

"I got it! They stayed in the Le Parker Meridian hotel. We should be there in… 20 minutes." With only 1 hour and 35 minutes left until we have 2 minutes to fix everything, we needed a plan. I contacted Macey and Liz through my comms.

"Status?" I ask.

"We are in Egypt, we just need to get to the pyramid." Liz responds.

"Roger that. Okay, now whatever you do, do not let Cammie stand up."

"We'll make sure of it. No matter how much Zach may annoy us."

"Good girl Macey." I say, the slightest of smiles creeping up my face.

"We're at the pyramid. Now we just need to figure out how to get in. Liz tracked some Comms underneath the pyramid that have another set in New York, Manhattan actually."

"Trace that other set, that's where Zach is. I bet he put those there so they could talk to each other and I bet he figured one of them would tell the other to stand up." I heard a pause, and then Liz piped up.

"He's in a room on the main floor of the Le Parker Meridian hotel. The room is off to the left side of the ballroom. There are two rooms there, but they both have comms… why?"

"_He _must be there too; listening in on their conversation. We'll find Zach and then trap whoever this mystery guy is. It's time for his game to end."

"We were able to make it into the room, but that guy wasn't lying. There is no way to disable her bomb."

"5 minutes from Manhattan. I'll keep you updated." I changes the frequency on my comms back to Grant and Jonas.

"This is it. You guys go in first, I'll land this thing and then meet you there." Jonas says.

"Here," Grant throws me a parachute, "Let's do this thing."

"3… 2… 1… Jump!" Jonas yells, that last thing I hear before wind rushing through my ears.

Zach POV:

I hear shuffling from the comms unit. Cammie's voice rings through.

"Zach; Liz, Macey, and Nick are here. They say that Bex and Grant just jumped out of the jet."

"Okay. Can they disable your bomb?"

This time Liz's voice answers, "We're trying but I don't think the man was lying. It can't be disabled."

"We'll just have to get mine disabled in time then." I respond.

"Zach, we're going to be okay." Cammie's voice says gently. I just wished I could believe it.

Cammie POV:

I overhear Macey talking to Bex through comms.

"Bex and Grant are at the door, but there's no way in. There is a timer outside it that reads 1:35. That means we now have… 1:20 seconds until Bex and Grant go in and disable the bomb."

"Zach? Is there any way out of your restraints?" I ask through the comms on the wall.

"Nothing. I must've been cleared of all weapons before he used metal chains to tie me to the chair." I really hoped Grant and Bex could get him out of this.

"Listen, we're both going to be fine and we'll take down this guy. Bex and Grant are outside the door."

"Cam, you should just leave. Tell Bex and Grant to get out of here. You guys need to be safe, _you_ need to be safe."

"Zach, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine."

This time it's Liz I hear talking. "3… 2… 1… You should be able to go." Her face seems tight in concentration as she listens to what must be Bex talking back to her.

"Cammie, there's no one here." Zach's voice sends my heart into my stomach. Macey is starting to panic, which isn't a good sign.

"It's a trap. There's no one there. Bex and Grant get out of there immediately. We have to get out of here." She looks to my eyes.

"Cammie, get yourself, Liz and Macey out of there." Zach's voice rings out into the growing silence of the room.

"Y-you'll die." I manage to choke out.

"I die, or we all die. Cammie; you have family and friends to live for. You need to make it out to live for them."

"B-but, I can't leave you." Tears start rolling freely down my face.

"Gallagher Girl, please. Please, get out of there." His voice is desparate; pleading with me.

"Zach, I love you."

"I love you too, Cammie." The clock reads 00:12 when I whisper one last good-bye and stand up out of my chair. The sound of the explosion on the other end of the comms takes whatever pieces of my heart are left, and shatters them on the ground. Hot tears roll down my face and I don't try and hold them back. Macey and Liz engulf me in a hug and comfort me and I can hear Bex start to cry through the comms. Even though we've all only known Zachary Goode for a little while, he's one of the best agents the CIA has ever seen. One last thought races through my mind. Determination. We will finish these guys, whoever they are, and save the CIA. We will finish them with every last ounce of fight we have. We will be victorious, for Zach.

**I know I'm a terrible person! Did anyone cry? I killed of Zach, or did I? I actually honestly don't know for sure yet, but he's probably going to be dead. L I'm a bad person. This story should wrap up in another 2-3 chapters and then it will be all over folks. Is anyone sad? I am. Well…. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	13. Breaking Point

**A/N: We broke 100 reviews! I looked at the reviews and saw the number 100 and told myself I had to update. Here's the next chapter… you might hate it or you might love it, I guess you'll just have to find out. **

The next 5 minutes were a blur. So much to do and so little time. Zach and I were just a distraction, he was going to kill us either way. He wanted us all so focused on this so we wouldn't even think about something else. We had talked to Jonas, he was in a small shop outside the hotel. He was going to stay put for the moment until we decided what to do. We needed to talk to Anna and Tina.

"Anna, do you have eyes on the subject?" Macey sounded frantic, something that rarely happens to her. Nick was trying to soothe her, but she was pushing him away.

"Yes, but he knows it. Macey, there's only a little bit of time." Anna's voice comes through so softly that it's almost silent. We hear a scream coming from the phone.

"What happened?!" This time it was Liz's turn to flip. I was of basically no use in the corner trying to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart.

"He has Anna. The CIA is going into lockdown. Guys, I don't know who to trust here anymore." She was right. It was a scary thought, that's why we only had a few agents that we knew for sure would never betray the CIA know about this. They could be taken down easily; but it would be even easier if they knew from the start we were on to them. Another scream broke through. Anna's scream. The line went dead.

"We need to get to the CIA." Macey changed her comms frequency to Bex.

"Bex? Something's up at the CIA. Where are you guys?" There was a pause and Macey's face went white. Faintly, Grant's voice came through.

"Another choice, for you to make; Choose wrong? Big mistake. Go to the Agen-!" Grant's voice cut out.

"Grant and Bex are in trouble. We need to help them. If that guy was able to force Grant to say something, that means…" She trailed off. Grant would never give in even if his life was on the line. He might, however, give in if someone else's life was. Bex life was in danger.

Bex POV:

It was a trap, and they caught us. Minutes after we heard the explosion Grant and I and been knocked unconscious. We fell for it, and it may've cost not only our lives, but Zach's lives, and everyone at the CIA's lives.

When I woke up I was hanging by a thin rope off of the empire state building. I try to be fearless, to be the unbreakable Bex Baxter. I was the top P&E student at Gallagher for Pete's sake. Everyone has a breaking point, and as I sat there with my toes dangling high above the busy street below I knew they had found mine. Heights. The famous Bex Baxter was afraid of heights. The rope started to give a little more; it would only hold up for so much longer. Grant was no-where to be found and I couldn't imagine what was happening to him. These guys were bad. My time was ticking, in an hour I would look like a poor suicidal woman. We were down to Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Cammie. With thoughts running through my head at a hundred miles an hour, one thought stand out.

"Please save the CIA. For everyone. For me," I whispered to the Manhattan lights. "Please don't forget me." I said my silent good-byes because I knew I wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Grant POV:

Bex. My fiancé; the only thing I've been able to think about. I was strapped to a wall with chains. The room was dull and gray except for a video projected onto the wall. It was Bex, hanging from the Empire State Building. A man walked in with only a phone in his hand.

"I need you to make a call for me."

"Why would I do anything for you?" I spat at him.

"Because if you don't your fiancé blows up." He was bluffing, and I knew it. His eyes dilated the tiniest bit, but it was enough. I could use this to my advantage though.

"What do you need me to say?" That is how I ended up talking to Macey, telling her to make a choice- saving us, or saving the CIA. There was no way to save us, as much as I wanted to think there was. This guy wanted them away so he could take down the CIA easily. I bet he had more than the director on the inside as well. I tried to tell her what to do, I only hoped she could figure it out after I'd been cut off from the phone. It was a move that I knew I would have to pay for, and my punishment came quickly after. I was beaten and bruised until I was only barely conscious, blood was running down the side of my face and from wounds on my arm and legs. Blood loss made my mind fuzzy, and I knew it was only a matter of time until it killed me. I wish I could tell Bex that I loved her just one more time. This was my personal Hell; my best friend was dead, and now I watched the life slip away from me and woman that I love.

Macey POV:

We were traveling at the fastest speed possible on our way to Langley. Jonas was now with us on the jet, and we were going to take our agency back. So close. We were so close when it happened. The engines caught fire, and we were under a shower of bullets as the plane plummeted down.

"Of course he could track us." I muttered. I should've been more careful. Now Zach's life could've ended in vain. Bex's and Grant's might not make it; and for what? Everyone grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane. We fell into a mob of bad guys and started kicking before we even hit the ground. Nick, Jonas, Cammie, and I were able to hold off our guys, but Liz was struggling. She could hold her own 1 on 1, and even 1 on 2; but she was no match for the swarm around her.

"Cammie! Take Liz and get to Langley. We'll take these guys." I said when I had managed to get close enough to her. She looked doubtful.

"I can't just leave you." She said. Fear was prominent in her eyes, we had lost a lot today and she didn't want to risk losing anyone else.

"Cam; We'll be fine. Just go and get Lizzie out of here. Jonas and I will lead them to the left so you and Liz can hotwire one of the cars over there." I quickly pointed to a small house about a mile from the field we were in. Cam still looked reluctant but she grabbed Liz's hand and started leading her to the direction of the house before they both broke off into a dead sprint. Nick and Jonas looked at each other with a knowing glance. Pretty soon we were greatly outnumbered and I felt a knife penetrate my left foot skin before I was dragged away and the world faded to black.

Cammie POV:

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. It was just me and Liz now. We were back on the road in 5 minutes. We took the back-roads all the way to the CIA building. I jumped out and Liz ran to a small high-tech underground lab. Only a handful of agents knew about it. I snuck into the building through ventilation on the roof. Lacking a rappelling hook I had to jump down to the onto an air duct and crawl inside, I had barely enough room to crawl. Liz guided me through the maze of piping. I was on the 3rd floor, the Department of Weaponry and Protection forces. If the director was going to establish a base anywhere, this is where it would be. I kicked my way out of the vent and flipped myself onto the floor.

"Cammie, something isn't right. The heat sensors aren't working; they flash and then disappear. It's like a person is there one second and the next they aren't. You need to get out of-" I heard a crackle, and then nothing.

"Liz!" I had already lost enough of the people I love today, now I was angry. Three people came down the hallway and I roundhouse kicked all of them, knocking them unconscious. I kicked and punched my way through 9 more rogue agents until I heard the screams. Eva Alvarez came up to me yelling for help and directing me towards a room down the hall. The screaming was coming from here. I stepped inside and she slammed the door. My own sister betrayed me. It got even worse. Surrounding me on all four walls were videos of Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Jonas, and Liz. Bex was hanging from what looked like the empire state building, and Grant was sitting in a puddle of his own blood watching her. A bloodied Jonas was staring through one-way glass while Liz was tortured and beat over and over again. Nick had a black eye and a bullet wound in his leg. Every minute it would be drenched in alcohol and he would let out a muffled scream. Macey had her hands tied to the ceiling, with her toes just inches away from the floor. There was a large cut that read 'help' on her stomach so that every time she breathed in the cut stretched and she let out a cry of pain. Videos of my friend's surrounded me and I knew very well that they could all be dead within the hour. The worst part was the sound in the room. I had thought it was the agents screaming at first, but I now realized what it was. An audio tape, taken minutes before Zach's death replayed over and over again. I heard his last words, the explosion, and the crying and screams afterword. Every time it played made it seem like it was happening all over again. My fists were bloody and bruised from beating against the wall. I was scared. I wasn't scared to die, or scared of what they were going to do to me. I was scared that they were too good. I was scared because I knew that they were breaking our souls, and that meant they were winning.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I love you all, and there may be a guest appearance from Zach, in spirit form or possibly even alive! EEK! 2 maybe 3 more chapters and then it's all over. L Thank you for all the reviews and favorites so far, you guys are amazing! **

**-psychicchameleon**


	14. Rogue

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter… I worked on it really hard and personally don't think it's that good ): Please review at the end, it would mean a lot to me! Anyway… Heeeeere it is!**

As the videos of my helpless friends surround me I know that I have to quit feeling sorry for myself. I need to act. I watch everything to try and get a location when I see it; a dark silhouette on top of the Empire State Building. To my surprise it seems like it is helping Bex and leading her to safety. I can do this, I think to myself; We can do this.

Quickly we rise to a four-man team. Grant is rescued from the basement of the Empire State and is helped by Bex and the mystery man to walk out. Something catches my eye from the screen, and I know where Liz and Jonas are. The doorknob, it had a slight dent in the side- They were in interrogation room #5 in sublevel 2. As I tried to kick the door down, sharp pain went into my head. My brain felt like it was going to explode. A single memory played like a movie in my head, it was Zach and I; we were sitting in the interrogation room. The only problem was that we were being interrogated, I recognized one of the two men in the room; the director. Two glasses of a greenish liquid sat in front of us and I gasped as I realized what it was. Memory-erasing tea. The Director kicked the door, leaving a dent in the knob.

"You Idiot! They know too much, and now if we kill them the agency will get suspicious." He pulled out a gun and fired. The other man fell to the ground, dead. Grabbing Zach by the hand he leads him into another room and comes back and forces the tea down my throat.

It all made sense now, all the memories came flooding back. Zach and I were mission partners, we had found out about the director and their plan to destroy the CIA. A bomb under the building was going to be used to blow everyone inside up, and then all of the team known as Hawk would kill and blow the covers of the rest of the CIA agents in the field. America would be in chaos after Hawk would kill the president and other prominent government figures. Having access to our military would mean they had the potential to start a nuclear war, and no one would be able to stop them. They would take out MI6 first and then Russia. Hawk would literally be able to take over the world, and their plan started with taking over their biggest threat; us.

All the anger boiling in me allowed me to break the door with a single kick before I was flying down the halls to rescue Liz. I reached the room in 4 minutes flat and picked the lock on the door. After slapping Napotine patches on two guards I helped Liz to get bandaged up quickly and then moved on to Jonas. Jonas took off his shirt and rung out the blood from it. He tore off pieces that we used as make-shift bandages. I was running low, and I knew that Macey and Nick still needed some.

"I know where Nick is. They put him in one of the cells down the hall. Macey is probably close too."

We found Nick quickly and bandaged up the large gunshot wound on his leg. He couldn't walk very well and had to be helped by Jonas. Macey was in interrogation room #8 and she looked really relieved to see us. No one was even guarding her so we had her down from the ceiling and bandaged in a matter of minutes. Macey, Nick, and Liz were in no condition to fight at all and Jonas would only last for a few minutes with his injuries. I had managed to fight my way into the infirmary and take some of the healing cream. So far, we had taken down 27 guards and rogue agents. We locked the door to the infirmary and had Jonas and Tina and Anna who we had found earlier guard the door. They had given us some names of people who were doubles. 7 of them were Gallagher girls and 5 were from Blackthorne. It was a tough truth that we had to face. Courtney Bauer, Lisa Regis, Tim Werner, and I went to find more agents that needed help. A nagging feeling started growing inside of me.

"Why haven't they attacked us yet?" I asked.

"You're right, they have cameras all over the place and they haven't done anything. Something's up." They just seemed to shrug it off as just a coincidence, but I knew better. There was no such thing as coincidences in the spy world.

We had made it to the Department of Weaponry and just as I suspected there were agents tied up all over the place. The weird part was that there were no guards. I didn't have time to think on it though as suddenly my 3 accomplices were knocked out and men in black flooded the room. My stomach dropped as I felt something being pressed to my head and heard the sickening sound of a gun's safety being turned off.

**Oh NO! Don't worry, someone in shining armor is going to save the day, and if you want a sneak peek you have to include the word 'knight' in your review. Ready.. Set.. Review!**

**-psychicchameleon**


	15. Taking the Fall

**A/N: Because of all the amazing reviews I decided to just post the sneak peek and update either tomorrow or sometime in the near future, now the Guesties can be in on the teaser too! J **

Cammie POV:

The cool metal of the gun pressed against my temple and I tried my best to stay calm and collected. However, some British friends of mine decided to show up right then. Bex and Grant were running, Grant was mostly limping, down the hall. It was a perfect distraction; Instantly the gun was off of my head and pointed at them but before I had time to act it was pointed straight at me once again. Bang. The deafening sound of a gun being fired rang throughout the now empty CIA halls. Something wasn't right though, two shots were fired, and I was unharmed. My eyes opened and I gasped. 10 feet in front of me I saw the director lying dead, but that wasn't it. At my feet was the man that I never thought I would see again, he was here lying in front of me taking in my place what would now be the third bullet that should've killed me. A puddle of blood surrounded him and the relief that had come immediately washed away in a second when I realized that I might have to witness Zachary Goode die to protect me all over again.


	16. Final Countdown

**A/N: Important note People! This is the last chapter of Missing: In Action. There is also an important note at the end as well, so please read it! (: You guys are all amazing and all of the reviews and favorites and follows and even views were great! I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

My grief was short lived as I engaged in a steady rhythm of punching and kicking. _This is for Zach_, I thought to myself. Macey, Liz, and the others were all fighting with injuries in the infirmary.

All contact to the outside world was lost, all cell phone signals scrambled, all WiFi and messaging systems destroyed. These guys covered their tracks well, but we had one last trick up our sleeve: The personal panic button on my earring. No, it didn't call MI6 or the military; those ones were taken off me a while ago. Within minutes Abby, Solomon, Townsend, my mother and a few other agents arrived.

Zach was taken to the nearest hospital as the infirmary was now being heavily guarded. The agents were barely able to get him out of the building because of the swarms of people. It was a CIA civil war, only we didn't know who was on what side. It killed me, hurting people that I had once trusted with my life. I knew that I would have trouble trusting anyone ever again and my life would be filled with emotional scars from this experience.

As people started falling it became more and more clear who the bad guys were. In an hour we had everyone tied up and locked in the cells. 217. Two hundred and seventeen double agents were in our midst. The worst part? We didn't even know about it. I was taken to the hospital along with some of the other agents. 39 agents were dead, and that was only counting the ones on our side. Nick was among the dead and it broke my heart to see Macey in her current state.

Beeping monitors and machines surrounded me as I entered Zach's hospital room. The bullet had hit his lung, collapsing and puncturing it. We're lucky we got him here when we did or he would be dead right now. This hospital was closed off and civilian patients were sent to a hospital about 10 miles away. FBI agents were investigating and interrogating the rogue agents with the rest of the CIA. Classified military medical personnel came and took over the jobs of the civilian doctors and nurses. They told me that Zach had been floating in and out of consciousness, but had recovered well.

"He should be able to wake up from the anesthetics in a few moments." I smiled gratefully at her, after all she helped save his life. I sat there holding his limp hand and finally let the tears roll down my cheek. Nick was dead, along with another 38 agents. Zach was in critical condition, Macey was suffering from blood loss, Bex was traumatized, poor little Liz had major head trauma and memory loss, Grant was in a wheel-chair because he was so badly injured, and Jonas hadn't even returned to consciousness yet. And what did I make it out with? A few bruises. I felt terrible, I should be dead right now and Zach should be injured but at least in stable condition. My eyes stung and my throat was dry from the sobs that were now shaking my body.

I stayed with Zach, but his eyes only fluttered once. In the morning I reluctantly got up to check on Liz and Macey. Macey was so pale, she almost looked translucent. I could barely touch her frail figure without feeling like I was hurting her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and were the only spot of color on her besides her pale hospital gown.

"This sucks right now." She said, breaking the silence.

"I know." I whisper back. I can tell she needs some time alone to think so I move on to Liz. I think seeing her is one of the hardest things I've ever done. Her body is bruised and gashed. There is are marks on her head where she was hit repeatedly.

"Hey Lizzie." I smile through the pain.

"Cammie! Thank God you're here. Why aren't we at Gallagher? These nurses won't tell me anything, they only shake their heads." She didn't even remember what happened. Her mind was back to our Gallagher days, and a little part or me wished it would stay that way. I just smiled and told her that we were on a field trip. I lied to one of my closest friends. Liz seemed to believe it and started muttering unintelligible things, I had to leave before I started crying.

Bex was sitting next to Grant's hospital bed lying her head on his shoulder. I decided to give them space and walked back to Zach's room. There was a yellow package sitting on the bed. Cautiously, I opened it.

A picture of me fluttered out; but I wasn't the only one in it. Zach was there too, grinning at me with a small bundle in his arms. It was a baby. A memory flooded through my mind. I was again sitting in a hospital.

"Zach, what should we name him?"

"Matthew." I smiled at him.

"I love it." I was holding a baby in my arms, the same one in the photo.

At the bottom of the package was a note. 'I always knew you would screw up your family, Goode' was scrawled on it in messy handwriting and I gasped when I looked at the back. Another photo appeared, with the same boy- he looked about one year old. He was wearing a T-shirt that read, 'daddy's little troublemaker' and was sitting in the lap of a strange woman.

I felt a stir, Zach was staring at me.

"Zach!" I smiled at him, hiding the fear growing inside of me. His expression turned to shock.

"Cammie, I had a dream; but it wasn't any dream. It was a flashback…. And … we have a baby." His eyes were huge and the smile vanished from my face. I showed him the package and his eyes got even bigger.

"What's wrong?" I ask, even though it seems like a stupid question. Everything is wrong, I yell at myself.

"I know her. She's my ex-girlfriend, she killed my mother." The silence was killing me until I asked one more question.

"What does this mean?"

"It means this is far from over."

**And that's a wrap! Am I hearing a sequel from anyone? Yes, no? Maybe-so? Are you sick of me yet? Tell me in your review!**

**-psychicchameleon**


End file.
